You're Mine Now
by Mysterious Kinkster
Summary: Klavier had been getting increasingly hot and bothered because of Ema. So, he shows up at her house for a late night visit. Rated mature for rape.


Author's Note: My first fan fiction (at least that I'll admit to .). I wrote this for the PW Kink Meme. The prompt was as follows:

_A guy (preferably one of the more charming, less bastard-ish ones) cumming inside a girl against her will._

I decided not to make it full on rape because Klavier never seemed THAT mean.

So uhh… This fic is rated MATURE for the following reasons – rape, language, and graphic descriptions.

Ema Skye had just finished her shower. She grumbled as she walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

"Stupid fop," she said while rubbing her hair with the towel. "If he hadn't made me stay so late at work, I could have been well done with my shower and reading a book by now." Ema looked at the glowing alarm clock by her bed.

'11:14 PM'

"11 already? That's ridiculous!" Ema cried. With a humph, she sat down onto her bed. "Honestly, it has to be illegal to keep an employee at work past 9. But it doesn't matter… he's Klavier Gavin, he can do anything!" She scowled and then let her cotton bathrobe fall off her shoulders. The cool summer air felt good on her clean skin.

She let herself enjoy the moment before getting back to her feet and walking over to her dresser. She pulled on pink and white panties. As she stepped into them, her thoughts drifted to her work.

"I hate it so much there. The stupid desk, the stupid chair, the stupid workers, the stupid everything… that stupid boss!" By the time she had started thinking about Klavier again, she had pulled on a large nightshirt (wearing no bra). "Why did he pick me to annoy?" She pulled on a pair of boxer shorts. "What is _so_ interesting about me that makes him want to bother me all the time and steal my snackoos-" Ema paused. "Oh. Speaking of snackoos…" She stepped into her slippers and walked to the kitchen.

She sat on one of the stools and looked at the small kitchen in her apartment.

"That's another thing I hate. If I had a better job, I could have a better home."

The kitchen had only enough room for the necessities. An island came out and separated the kitchen from the entrance to her apartment. She grabbed a handful of snackoos from the bowl that she kept on the end of the island. Quietly munching, Ema's eyelids began to droop and she let herself fall into a light slumber.

She awoke with a jolt. The doorbell was ringing.

"Ugh, hold on!"

Ema glanced at the oven which displayed the time.

'1:02 AM'. Wow, had that much time passed? She got to her feet and straightened out her night shirt. Yawning, she shuffled over to the door.

The door flew open to reveal a soaked Klavier before her.

"K-Klavier! What… what are you doing here?"

Ema expected him to have that stupid sly grin on his face, but it wasn't there. In fact, she hadn't seen that expression on him before. His slate blue eyes were staring directly into her gray ones. Her brown hair had long since dried from her shower earlier, but his blonde hair was dripping wet. She peered over his shoulder and noticed that it had started to pour outside.

His eyes were piercing, making Ema take a step back. They seemed to show… frustration, and sadness. His typically brilliant smirk was replaced with a tight-lipped frown. He braced himself on the door frame, spreading his arms so his hands held each side.

"Fräulein."

Ema's face got hard all of the sudden. "What do you want?"

"Fräulein, let me in."

"No! Klavier, tell me why you're over at MY apartment at one in the morning!"

"_Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an,_" Klavier hissed, reverting to his German tongue. Ema was briefly stunned, not computing the foreign words, so he used the opportunity to push past her and walk into the apartment.

Ema snapped back to reality. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment, Klavier."

"Nein, Fräulein. You really think I'd just come over here to be kicked out by you two seconds later? Let me stay. I have a headache."

Ema huffed and then came to the conclusion there was no use trying to keep him out. Besides, he was soaking wet… he needed to dry…

Was she actually caring for the arrogant fop?

Disgusted, she tried to be as nasty to Klavier as possible. "Fine," she snapped. "You can stay… for a little while."

The smirk was back on his face, though it looked a little different than it typically did. The corners curled upward to make an almost hungry look. Ema tried to ignore this.

"Would you like some Advil?"

"Ja. I'd like that, Ema," Klavier replied, not letting his eyes off her for one second.

She poured a glass of water, got two pills, then handed both over to him. "Here," she said tersely. Klavier swallowed the pills and took a gulp of the water. When he set the glass down, he set it with extra force.

"Fräulein, you don't have to stand. Come sit next to me," Klavier spoke. The emotion changed in his eyes again. A certain pleading look had begun to appear. Ema felt it'd just be _too_ mean to deny him like that. With reluctance she took a spot next to him. He leaned into her and rested his head on her arm. It was then that she smelled over the scent of rain and cologne a certain stench of alcohol.

"Klavier, have you been drinking?"

"Ha." Klavier looked down at the countertop, his shoulders shaking in laughter. Ema had seen this stance before in court. "Have I been drinking. Like hell I've been drinking. Fuck, that's ALL I've been doing lately."

Ema was taken aback by the sudden vulgarity. She had never seen him like this before. "W-What do you mean?"

He turned to look at her. "All I do when I get home, Fräulein, is drink. You know why?" Ema shook her head. "Because the bitch that thinks she's my 'girlfriend' won't fuck me anymore." Klavier's grip on the glass tightened. "You're probably wondering why, ja? I'll tell you. Because she doesn't turn me on anymore."

Ema's eyes were wide and mouth slightly open. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"That… blöde fotze is too busy whining that I'm thinking about someone else," Klavier growled. Ema's curiosity got the best of her.

"W-who do you think about?"

Klavier took another sip of the water, closed his eyes for a moment, and then replied with "You."

"I… what?!" Ema gasped. "D-did you just say… me?"

"Ja, Fräulein. Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Ema shook her head, too dumbfounded for words. She could see anger beginning to grow in Klavier.

"Every fucking night, you plague my thoughts. And of course it's after a full day of just wishing for you. But you… you… _hure_! Fucking _zicke!_ You reject me every day! Why? What have I done to you? Why don't you want me?!"

Klavier took the glass and threw it across the kitchen. It hit the wall and shattered. Ema screamed and jumped off the stool. Klavier got off his as well.

"Oh, ho, ho… Fräulein, you think I'd let you get away? I have you here…" As she was turning to grab her phone, he grabbed her wrist. She struggled, but she was no match for his large, strong hands. "It feels like every night. You revert me back to a perverted teenager. I can't stop _thinking_ about you. Mein Gott, other women can't satisfy me, yet I barely think of you and I get hard. Fuck, I'll even jack off to the thought of you. Anywhere. You're _always_ on my mind. In the morning. At work. At night." Ema's face had turned bright red with the adrenaline, anger, fear, and embarrassment. Klavier grabbed her other wrist and pushed her to the wall. Ema's head hit the side of a picture and knocked it off. It clattered to the floor but it seemed like neither of the two heard it. Klavier leaned in and his nose was lightly touching Ema's. Her breath quickened. As much as she hated to admit it, she had thought of this moment… but she never pictured it'd happen like this.

"Now… Mein fräulein, would you really deny me now?" He breathed warm air down her neck. Ema shivered in response.

"Nnn… I…"

Klavier moved closer and the space between them was filled. She could feel his hardness press up against her. Her eyes darted to the side and then closed, blushing.

"You're so cute when you blush, ja?"

Ema looked back, mouth open to reply and Klavier took that as a sign to lean in and kiss her. He kissed her gently at first, and then the kisses became stronger. He explored her mouth with his tongue. He let go of Ema's hands and snaked his own behind her back. Ema let out a small moan.

"I knew you liked me, Fräulein." His right hand traveled up her spine to remove her bra, but discovered none. He broke the kiss again. "No bra! I like it." His hands then traveled back to the bottom of her night shirt and began to lift it up. Once off, Klavier tossed it to the side and returned to the kissing.

The cool air mixed with the heat of the two made Ema's nipples perk up. Klavier took one and squeezed it. He could feel another moan escape so he took the other one and repeated the action.

He broke away and hungrily looked at Ema. He began to kiss her neck, nipping every once in a while. He passed her nipples and went farther south to the top of her boxer shorts. With his teeth, Klavier pulled it down. Instinctively, Ema grabbed the shorts.

"Stop."

There was a silence.

"What?"

"Stop it, Klavier. I don't want to do this."

The silence continued.

"You… understand, don't you?"

"Oh, ja, I understand." He stood back up. Ema was still half naked and her nipples will still perked. She was biting her lip. "I understand… perfectly well."

Suddenly, Klavier grabbed her shoulders and spun her away from the wall. He led her quickly over to the island in the kitchen and slammed her into it. Ema cried out in pain for a moment as the edge hit her stomach.

"Like hell I understand," Klavier hissed into her ear, leaning over her. With one hand he kept her pushed onto the counter and with the other he pushed the shorts – along with the panties – down. He traced her lips with a single finger. "You said you don't want to do this… then why are you so wet, ja? Maybe you're just a little afraid…" Ema gave a gasp when Klavier pressed his finger into her. "Don't worry, fräulein… I wouldn't hurt you." She struggled but the hand on her back didn't relent. She cursed her weakness.

Another gasp as two fingers were slid into her. "S-stop, Klavier!" He pushed them in and out, slowly. "I said I don't want to!"

"Your wetness betrays you, fräulein."

The fingers left her and she could hear the shuffle of removing a belt bucket with one hand and then a zipper being pulled down. In a moment she felt Klavier placing the tip of his cock into her. No condom. Klavier began to push gently into her but Ema couldn't help but cry out in pain.

"Nnnrgh… why do stupid rockstars… have to be so… big-" she was cut off as an even larger cry before escaped her throat. Klavier was now completely in her. Her legs twitched. Ema had been bent over the counter and she had to stand on her tip toes to be in the position she was in. Klavier smirked.

"Do you still think all my 'ego' is misplaced? By those moans, you must think I'm pretty nice, ja?" He pushed in and out slowly, teasing out moans from her. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this to you, Ema."

Ema's mind was blank. It was a mix between shock – that Klavier was actually here, in her house, having sex, with HER; pleasure – Klavier had sped up a bit more by this point; and anger – what was this, borderline rape? He was fucking her… without anything?!

"Klavier! How could you – uhnnn – do this to me?" Ema had been interrupted halfway through as Klavier gave an extra deep thrust. "You're… not protected… what the fuck, Klavier!"

"Shut up, Ema. I know you're on birth control, and I don't have any diseases. It's all good, ja?"

"No! First, how the hell do you know that I'm on birth control? Second… Not… ohmygod…" Klavier had sped up.

He brought himself almost out of her, then plunged back in. Rocking back and forth, he continued doing this until Ema was practically screaming with every thrust.

"Stop it, Klavier! STOP!"

"I'm not going to stop now, fräulein. This is what you get for tormenting me. So shut up!"

Ema started to scream again but Klavier grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. While still thrusting, he bent over so he could whisper into Ema's ear. "Stop. Screaming."

Tears began to form in Ema's eyes as Klavier pounded away. Her mind was going crazy – she was so close. So aroused while still incredibly angry.

"You just want relief, don't you, fräulein? Guess what. I did too."

"…fuck you, Klavier." The sudden terseness from Ema sent Klavier over the edge.

He just loved to see her angry.

Ema felt him come within her. To her dismay she felt the walls of her pussy contract as she achieved climax as well. Ema gasped. Klavier's hands were tight on her shoulder – she was sure they were going to bruise. As he filled her with his cum she immediately started to struggle and flail her legs. "What are you doing? Stop! Don't do this!"

Klavier gave a deep moan as he came and then withdrew. To add insult to injury, he pumped himself a few times and let the extra cum drip onto her ass. She could still feel her warm, sore sex pulse from the orgasm a few moments before. Ema was crying now. Klavier pulled her up and turned her around to face him.

"Aw, don't cry fräulein."

Anger shown clear in her face. Her hands were balled up into fists and tears had streaked her face. Another tear began to fall but Klavier wiped it away.

"I hate-" but Ema's shout was silenced by a kiss.

Ema tried to slap him but was caught by Klavier's hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers. She gave a shudder then let her shoulders slump, exhausted.

"There it is. You don't have to fight me anymore… _mein leibe_."

Ema didn't reply. She wasn't sure how she felt.

Klavier gave her another kiss then zipped his pants up. He started for the door and then turned around.

"_Sie gehören zu mir jetzt._"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh. It means 'you belong to me now.' Goodnight, Fräulein Ema."

German Words! I don't know German, but I tried my best.

_Fräulein_ - Miss

_Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an_ - None of your goddamned business

_blöde fotze_ - stupid cunt

_hure_ - whore

_zicke_ - bitch

_Mein Gott/leibe/fräulein_ - My god/love/miss

And then that last part of the story was already explained.

I hope you all enjoyed it (:


End file.
